Lost friend
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: When Penny goes missing what will Bolt do to find her? Will Friends help or will they abandon him.
1. Good ol'e friends

**What happens when Penny disapears out of thin air after staying the night at a friends house? How will Bolt react to this? Find out in chapter one.**

**A/N: I do not own Bolt Disney does.**

**Good ol'e friends**

It had been two years since Bolt had come home with his friends Mittens and Rhino. He can still remember how they both helped him get back to his person. He remembered how Mittens told him that he had no powers, but now was not the time to go back and remember the good memories. Bolt had something to figure out, and that was why Penny had not come back home yet. Penny had been away for a whole month, and Bolt knew something was up.

"Whats eating at you wags?" Mittens asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." Bolt replied sternly.

"Don't give me that shit, you havn't even touched your food within the past three days." explained Mittens.

"It's just that Penny has not returned and i miss her so much." Bolt almost in tears.

"It'll be fine Bolt relax she will be back." Mittens said trying to comfort his feelings.

"I just lost her once and i dont want to lose her again." Bolt whined.

Mittens still trying her hardest went up to bolt and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Bolt." she said.

"I love you to babe." he replied.

Bolt finally came away from the window to head outside to the barn were Rhino had said his goodbyes. Finally Mittens came out and began to talk.

"That little fur ball of hell i wonder were he is." the black and white cat said.

"I dunno probiably out doing his own thing." the white husky replied.

Rhino had decided that it was his time to move on to his own adventures and start his own family. As the couple watched the sun set Bolt became less worried. By night time they were ready to head on back to the house where Mittens would head to bed downstairs to the basement to her bed. When Bolt hadn't come down she went searching for him, and she knew exactly were to look. She headed upstairs to Pennys room and found him laying on her bed crying. When he seen her he just look away into the darkness of the room.

"Bolt come on cheer up, and please come to bed." Mittens said softly.

"I want to sleep in here tonight if that is fine with you." he replied.

"I know you miss her but this is no way to remember the good times you spent with her, do you think that she wants you to worry about her while she is away?" asked Mittens.

"No i dont think so, but everytime i remember the good times i remeber her face and it gets me thinking about what could happen to her while she was away."he said.

"Lets just go to bed wags."said the sleek black and white cat.

It took Bolt about ten minutes to fall asleep. A little afterwards he woke up to someone saying his name.

"Bolt wake up." said the mysterious voice. No matter how much Bolt tried he could not open his eyes to see who it was.

"Come on Bolt i need your help." said the mysterious voice eagerly. Just then Bolt noticed that voice. It was Penny. Bolt then opened his eyes to see that it was day out. Again Penny yelled for him and he ran down the stairs to see his person. As he got to the bottom stairs he heard her scream and then ran around the corner to see Penny being taken away by masked men. He started running towards the door but the more he ran the farther the door got. Then the door slamed knew from experience that Penny didn't know how to protect herself well, and he thought that it was his job to take care of Penny. After that he woke with a start, and he was back in the same dark room as before.

"Oh it was just a dream." he said after a sigh of relief.

After he woke up from the dream he started to think of how he was going to go and find Penny himself and think if he was going to tell Mittens the news or knew one thing, and that was the fact that he needed to find her before something bad happens to her. However he did not tell Mittens about his plans. He knew how it felt to not know were a loved one was but he didnt know how she would act with that news so he kept to himself. He knew he had to make up his mind quick though because it wouldn't be long till she woke up. Bolt thought up an idea that he and possiably Mittens would make a run for it when they would be let out to use the restroom.

He decided that he was going to tell Mittens about the dream and why he wanted to go looking for Penny. It was late when she got up, and Bolt walked up to her and told her everything about the dream and about his plan to go look for her himself. When she heard this her jaw dropped.

**There you guys go Chapter one of my first fanfiction. Please leave a comment on how you think I did. Tell me if you think Mittens is going to go with Bolt or if she decides to stay safe in the house.**


	2. The good news

**In the last chapter we found out that Penny has been missing for a month now and Bolt is getting worried and whants to go looking for her, but he don't know if Mittens will come or not and he dont want to do this on his own. What will happen during the adventure to find Penny?What do you think is Mittens decision? Find that out in chapter 2.**

**A/N: I do not own Bolt Disney Does.**

**The Good News**

"Are you serious Bolt?"asked Mittens.

"Yea you know how it feels to be left by a person and not knowing where they are or if they are ok." he replied. Bolt knowing he hit a soft spot he added "Sorry babe.".

"It's ok after all it's not your fault." she said quickly trying not to cry.

"So are you coming with me?" Bolt asked.

"I don't know yet after breakfast ask me and i give you an answer."she said.

After the conversation with his baby girl Bolt decided to head out to the barn to see if he could pick up an old scent. When he was satisfied he started back towards the house when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction of the movement and went into guard dog mode. Bolt growled at the small sphiracle thing moving in the bushes and was about to attack when the dark figure talked.

"Damn Bolt calm down."said the voice.

"Whos there?"Bolt said feircly.

"Wow you dont remember a friend that belived in you even though you didn't ." the voice replied.

Bolt then realized that he was talking to one of his travel mates and the only one that could cheer him up until he and Mittens got together. He remembered when that little fur ball left them to go on his own. Bolt wondered what Rhino had been up to. So he asked. First though he had to make sure it was Rhino that he was talking to.

"Wow you know my name but do you know who I am with as a partner?" asked Bolt testing this stranger.

"Oh come on that question is so easy." said the voice.

"Well then out with it!" Bolt said through gritted teeth.

"You were dating Mittens. I know cause i also helped you get out of that animal shelter."Rhino said proudly.

"Okay, well I guess that you are who you say you are." Bolt said.

"Yea so I guess i can come out of hiding then." Rhino said.

"Yea come inside for a little we have alot to catch up on." Bolt said as Rhino came out of the darkness.

The crew headed inside the house so that they could catch up on. Rhino stated that on his journey he came across to many things that kept bringing great memories about that wonderful journey. So he decided to come home. After he finished his story Bolt decided to tell about Penny going missing, and his plan to go find her.

"Then that means I am going with you." Rhino blurted out.

"If you want to i won't say no. At least i won't be on this mission alone." said Bolt excidedly.

"What do you mean "Alone" isn't Mittens coming with you?" asked Rhino.

"I don't know gotta wait and see." replied Bolt.

Just then Mittens came trotting down the stairs and stopped when she saw Rhino.

"Am i seeing things or has that annoying fur ball from hell come back." said Mittens sarcasticly.

"Nice to see you cat." Rino said.

"Bolt" Mittens said. "I have to speak to you alone."

Both Mittens and Bolt headed upstairs to talk, and as soon as Bolt closed the door to Penny's room Mittens said something under her breath.

"Come again."said Bolt.

"I don't know how to put this but i am..." started Mittens.

"Well go on." Bolt said impatiently.

"Just shut up wags I am getting there!" exclaimed Mittens.

"Bolt I..I...I am pregnant." stamered Mittens

After Five minutes of silence befor Bolt said "Excuse me your what?"

"I am pregnant Bolt." said Mittens loudly.

"Okay and I know what that means." Bolt said sadly.

"What do you think it means babe?" Mittens asked.

"It means that you won't come with Rhino or me to find Penny." he said.

"I guess so, but remember that I am going to miss you." Mittens said.

Bolt was happy that they had made their own kid but he wasn't so happy with the fact that she wasn't going to come with him. He wanted to tell her it would be ok to travel but he didn't want to sound to selfish, so he kept his mouth shut. They both headed downstairs to find Rhino had already been welcomed back by Penny's mom and was eating his food in peace. Both Mittens and Bolt joined in and ate their dinner. While eating dinner Bolt and Rhino started making plans on what time they would leave in the morning. The time was decided on and then they all went to bed.

**There you guys have it the Second chapter of this story is complete. How did you like that little twist I threw in there. Leave a comment below on what the puppys name shall be. The one that you guys like the most will be on the next chapter.**


	3. Troublesome dogs

**In the last chapter Rhino, Bolts best friend came back. Bolt found out that Mittens was pregnant and couldn't go with him on the journey to find their lost friend. What will happen on their way to find Penny? Stay and find out in chapter 3.**

**A/N: I do not own Bolt Disney does.**

**Troublesome dogs**

**7:30 at the house.**

"Bolt get up its time to eat and then go." said Rhino running into Bolt with his ball.

"I'm up stop it." Bolt said angerly as he got up.

"I have been trying to get you up for about thirty minutes." Rhino replied.

Both Bolt and Rhino headed out to the kitchen to eat and then they started to get ready to go when Bolt remembered to tell Mittens that he would be back, but she wasn't awake so Bolt just gave her a lick on the cheek and went back upstairs.

"Ready yet?" asked Rhino impatiently.

"Yea calm down, and lets go." He snapped back.

They headed out the door and was off on another adventure. The first place to look Bolt thought would be her friends house which was only two miles away. Off they went down the road. When they got there they found a dog. From what they could see he was a brown and white collie. Bolt decided to ask questions but first they had to find out who it was.

"Hello." said said the collie.

"Hey." Bolt and Rhino said together.

"My name is Christian." said the collie.

"Well in that case my name is Bolt and this is my best friend Rhino."said Bolt.

"We need some important information that you might have." added Rhino.

"What may that be my friends?" asked Christian.

"Well first off do you live here at this house?" asked Bolt.

"Yes infact I do, why do you need to know that?" Christian questioned.

"It seems that our friend was here about a month ago, and then she dissapeared." Rhino said.

"Well then we seem to have the same problem." said Christian.

"What do you mean by the same problem?" Bolt asked getting very curious.

"Well you see my person left with your person to some outragous place far away from here. Even though I do not know what that is or where it is located I do know one thing." he claimed.

"Get on with it already!" barked Bolt getting very irratated.

"All right they went by car which means it is impossiable to find her." Christian added.

"Impossible is a word to be found in a dictionary only for fools." Bolt responded.

"If you person is gone why don't you come with us?" pleaded Rhino.

"You see i am happy with being here, but if you guys don't mind I would like to come with you." Christian said.

"Well then we must find out which way we are going." said Bolt.

"I do belive we should head west of here that is what way the car went." Christian said.

Off they went down the road. For miles and miles they run until nighttime fell upon them. They had made it as far as Sacramento, California which was twenty-nine miles away from home. All they had to do now would be to find a place to sleep for the night. When they came by some dumpsters they decided that this wouldn't be a bad place to stay for the night.

The next morning they all got up and started to scavenge for food, and they found some but thats not all they found. They found out that Christain was a very picky eater.

"Dude I don't care if I am hungery or not i am not touching that garbage." exclaimed Christian.

"Are you hungery or not?" asked Bolt.

"Yea but..." Christian stammered because of the look on Bolts face.

"If you hungery then eat it you fool!" Bolt roared.

"Ok just calm down dog." Christian said backing away.

"Calm down Bolt, whats wrong?" asked Rhino.

"I think it's the fact that I have a little one on the way and as is I am stressed enough." Bolt said."Sorry for snapping at you Christian." Bolt added.

"It's ok i know what its like to have a small one on the way." the collie said.

"What do you mean you know what its like?" asked Bolt.

"Well you see I have a small one on the way as well, but there are things that prevent that. We don't need to worry about that right now though we need to get going on finding our people." he pronounced.

Again they started off on their adventure to the this time when they stoped it was for a reason.

"Bolt whats wrong?" asked Rhino with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I don't know I think i need some rest." Bolt replied.

"Dude we just woke up two hours ago." explaind Christian.

"Who the hell told you that you could speak to me like that." Bolt grunted.

"Whow dude I am really getting tired of you bad attitude!"Interjected Christian.

"Yea and what the hell are you going to do about it? YOU FOR ONE DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO YELL AT ME FOR YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PERSON SO WHY DID YOU COME ALONG!" Bolt said getting mad.

"I came along cause you asked me to." said Christian trying to calm down."We can rest i just wanted to know why no reason to get in a fight." added Christian.

**Guys i know this was a short chapter but really I had no more ideas for what Christian could help with or do. Please leave a comment about this chapter wether it was bad or if you know I could do better also If you have any ideas and would like me to look at them then also post them or PM me.**


	4. The truth hurts

**Last time we were with Bolt, Rhino and Christian they were looking for their owners, but when Bolt gets tired and wants to take a rest Christian gets mad and starts complaining. This ends up in a fight. What will Bolt and Christian do? Will Bolt forgive him or will it escalate into a fight? Find out in this epic chapter.**

The truth hurts

"All I have to say is that if you want to tag along then you have to stop that complaining; because that is all you have been doing ever since we started this." Bolt said.

"It's just I have never been out on the streets before, so I don't know too much like you." Replied Christian.

"Well were shall we rest then?" asked Bolt.

"There is a park around this corner." Rhino said.

"How do you know that?" Bolt asked.

"Well I am the one that went out on his own to find his calling in the world." Rhino replied excitedly.

"Ok then lead the way." Bolt said.

Rhino had led the group of dogs around the corner and sure enough there was a park. They all entered the park and started to look for places to sleep. When Bolt found a good place to settle down he walked in circles over and over again, so he could flatten the grass. Within a little while everyone except Bolt had fallen asleep.

"I can't sleep for some reason." Bolt said quietly to himself. Thinking it was because he was hungry he decided to go look for some food. He wanted to search some dumpsters that he seen earlier when fighting with Christian. He search and search for food in the pitch black alleyway for what seemed like hours, but with no luck Bolt couldn't find food. Bolt decided to try to sleep again, so he went back to the park. He then returned to his warm comfortable grass bed. He tried ten, fifteen minutes to get some sleep with no success. Just then it hit him, the reason he was tiered was because he was running so many scenarios through his mind during the day and that exhausted him.

Bolt then finally found sleep and he had a wonderful dream. In this dream he saw Penny and he realized what time this was. It was in fact over summer after she graduated high school. This was one of the times that Bolt had ever seemed so happy. The reason she was happy because she just had received a letter saying that she was given a full scholarship to one of the colleges she has wanted to go to since she started high school.

Bolt woke up to find Christian hovering over him.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked.

"I was just about to you up, but I see you have already accomplished that." Christian exclaimed.

"Well I think I might know were Penny and your owner gone to." Bolt said.

"Oh yea and where is that?" Christian asked.

"They went to some sort of college." Bolt replied.

"Do you know what one?" Rhino said.

"Yes I do only because I can remember her being so happy about it." Bolt said trying to remember what the name of the college was.

"Well what is it?" Rhino said. "Rhino asked. "The suspense is killing me."

"The college's name is "The University of California" and I know where it is." Bolt said. "It is located in Berkley California."

"I know how to get there." Explained Christian.

"Well then you can lead the way." Bolt said excitedly.

"That is a far walk, and I want to get there by tomorrow." Christian complained.

"Well what did you think we were going to do walk?" Bolt asked.

"We aren't going to walk?" Christian replied.

"Just like how we got you back home." Rhino said.

"Yea just like that." Bolt replied.

The grouped walked to the gas station looking for a car that was going west towards Berkley. They spent an hour watching cars for their direction of travel. When they were ready to give up Bolt recognized a dark blue truck heading west.

"Let's go." Yelled Bolt as he ran after the car.

Rhino was the first to head after him, and then Christian ran after him. They all caught up to the truck and jumped on the back of it, and when they got into town they hoped off and went to find a place to stay.

"Where are we going to stay?" Bolt asked.

"I have a place." Christian replied.

"All right lets go I need some sleep." Rhino said.

As Christian walked on Bolt and Rhino followed him. When they came to an alley Christian said "You first Bolt."

As Bolt neared the back he noticed that this was a not a good place to stay but as he turned around he noticed that both Christian and Rhino were side by side.

"Well now we got you where we want you." Christian said through gritted teeth.

"Yes now I can get my payback that I have waited to get for years." Rhino said.

"What… what is this all about?" Bolt asked as they started to close the gap in between them.

**Now what do we have here a cliffhanger? What do you think will happen to Bolt? Is he going to fight or run and forget about the others? Will he put his family in risk because of his selfishness? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. The end

**Last time we were with Bolt his own best friend had tuned his back on him. Why? We do not know. We will find out in this chapter, but first will Bolt make his choice to leave his friends behind or will he chose to stick with them even if it means dying?**

**The end**

"Why are you guys doing this?" asked Bolt. "I trusted you guys, and this is how you return the favor."

"God dog I hate saying things over and over again." Rhino said getting very agitated. "I was tiered of being the third wheel between you and Mittens."

"Is that how you feel?" Bolt said raising his voice.

"Yea it is, and when I left I found Christian who made time for me." Rhino said. " He was the only one that would listen to me when I would talk, and when I told him about you he wanted to help me get back at you." he added.

"Well how is this gonna get back at me?" Bolt asked trying to buy himself more time to come up with a plan.

"You have a kid on the way." Rhino said with a grin on his face.

"Yea so?" Bolt replied.

"Well either you can give up your life our we can go after Mittens and the kid." Christian replied.

"You wouldn't dare." Bolt said through gritted teeth.

"You bet we wouldn't, but that's the difference between us I am not afraid to do that kind of thing."

This was a big decision that Bolt had to make. Leave his family and die or flee and have them get hunted down. He had to think quick, and within a few minutes he had an idea.

"So you think you can just do this without any consequences?" Bolt asked.

"What are you getting at." Rhino asked.

"I mean if I were to stay here at least one of you would go down." Bolt replied.

"Yea and if we go after your family..."

"I will come hunt you down just like you did them and you both will die." Bolt replied as he readied himself for the attack. He would first take out Christian, and then go after Rhino. He just had to get Christian to look away for an opening so he figured that he would use the ole piano trick.

"That's a weird place to put a piano." Bolt said hoping that it would grab Christians attention. Just as he expected Christian looked away giving Bolt a chance to dive at his throat. When Bolt was on top of Christian he started biting, and then his body went limp.

"What was that about?" asked Rhino.

"You guys were either gonna kill me or my family and I said I would at least take one of you out before I would die, and guess what your next." Bolt said before charging after the hamster. When Bolt got Rhinos ball in his mouth he chomped down really hard and broke the ball.

"No need to be rash." Rhino said cowering in the corner.

"No need? You threaten my family and you say there is NO NEED TO BE RASH?" Bolt said angerly.

"Well yea pretty much." Rhino said right before he was engulfed in darkness.

"Ugh that was disgusting." Bolt said as he laid down Rhino's limp body.

"Now to go find Penny." Bolt said taking off down the highway towards the college. Bolt felt in his gut that he was only a few miles away from the college. As he went onwards he began to get excited.

"Finally I get to see my person again." he said to himself.

An hour later he finally got there, and started to look for Penny's scent. He spent an hour looking for her scent but all he could find was all kinds of funky smells. After another hour of looking (and smelling) he seen what he wanted to see. Penny, Bolt thought to himself. He started to run after her, and in no time caught up with her. When she turned she seemed excited.

"What are you doing here Bolt?" Penny asked. "You should be at home with mom and Mittens." she added.

Bolt looked up at her with a face that said he had missed her.

"Come on you silly dog time to go home." Penny said. Bolt followed Penny to the car. He then remembered that she was going to come home for vacation.

"Dang Bolt you came out here for nothing." Bolt thought to himself.

All the way home Bolt slept, and thought of what he would do when he got home. He would first go and see how mittens was doing then he would tell about Rhino and that collie that turned against him and what he had to do to his poor friend. He just didn't know how to say it all. He then would spend the rest of the day with Penny, because he knew that she would return home sooner or later he just had to learn to deal with the fact that he couldn't choose when to be with whom. Thus Bolt and Penny were united.

**9 months later:**

It was morning and Bolt was awaken by Mittens.

"Hey wags, someone is here to see you."

Bolt headed downstairs and heard a little whining coming from the corner. Bolt wanted to investigate,but first there was a smell that he recognized. It was Penny she had returned. He just had to go say hi before he went to that strange corner.

"Hey Bolty, I heard you are a father now." Penny said as he entered the kitchen. Bolt turned towards Mittens and asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yea she's in the corner, and if you want after breakfast you can go see her and we will come up with a name." Mittens said. Bolt ate his breakfast fast, and waited till Mittens was done before he would go to see his little daughter. When she was done they headed to the corner, and as they headed over Bolt started to get excited.

"Calm down Bolt." Mittens said.

"I have been waiting forever to see my kid." Bolt replied.

"Well what should we call her?" asked Mittens.

"How about Phoenix." Bolt replied.

"Have you given that thought?" Mittens asked.

"Yea I have." Bolt replied.

When Bolt saw the puppy he about passed out. It was red, black and white. They have chosen a wonderful name for the little dog.

**Back in the alleyway:**

Rhino's limp body began to move. As he got up he said "Now it's time to make up ideas to get revenge on Bolt."

**Now this story is finished, but since Rhino is alive then I guess we are going to have a new story posted up.**


End file.
